Winner Take All
by heidilynn
Summary: It's the championship football game and it's not a good game unless there's some drama building up to the big game.


Title: Winner Take All  
>Author: Heidi<br>Rating: T  
>Pairing: KurtBlaine, other canon couples  
>Disclaimer: These are again not my characters and I do it for the enjoyment!<p>

Notes: Thanks to Cindy for all the awesome help and the football information. Couldn't have done it without you and you're SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOME HOT!

Set four to five weeks after Last Friday Night.

PS-There is a prequel of sorts in the works about Football Camp, so keep your eyes peeled for that one soon.

Football Meeting Before School…

"Are you serious?" Blaine couldn't believe it what he'd just been told. "We're playing Carmel for the championship? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No one is happy about this, guys." Coach Beiste's unhappy expression told them the truth. "But it is what it is."

"Great." Sam winced in memory at how rough their last game against Carmel was. He'd had bruises for two weeks after that game. "Like I need more bruises and bumps."

"Guys, tone it down. I want to talk to you about how the game is going to go. We are going to play clean and fair. It's not the win that I care about. It's how you play the game." Coach Beiste felt that it was important to talk about this now and not later. She'd specifically called this meeting for this purpose.

"We've got a score to settle with them." Puck growled, cracking his knuckles and looking at his 'boys'.

"Puckerman, shut it up right now." Coach Beiste had been ready for this because it was exactly what she'd expected from this specific team. "We are going to play the right way and you're not settling any scores on that field. If I even suspect that's what's going on, I will pull you and anyone else out of that game. I don't care about a championship win. What I care about it playing it clean and fair and playing the right way."

The boys and Lauren were silent as they let Coach Beiste's lecture sink in. Maybe they'd find another way to settle the score later, off the field.

"Okay, we're done here this morning. Go to your lockers or something, and don't get in any trouble, Puckerman." Coach Beiste gave him an evil eye.

"What? I haven't gotten in trouble in a while." Puck shrugged his shoulders, trying to be innocent. Lauren just shook her head at him while a smile played at her mouth.

The boys walked down the quiet halls together and they all split up in various directions to go to their lockers, find their girlfriends, or head to the vending machines.

"There's no way Burt is going to allow Kurt to come to the game." Finn broke the uncomfortable silence as he turned toward Blaine.

"I don't know, Finn." Blaine shook his head. "Your dad was pretty worried when Kurt went to the first game after the attack and nothing happened at that game. I think as long as he's with someone else, Burt will let him go."

"That might be true of the other games, but this is Carmel. These are the people responsible for Kurt getting beat up the last time we played them." Finn continued to remind Blaine of their last meeting with Carmel High School.

"Finn, it's the championship game, so I know your mom and Burt will be there. Besides, Kurt's safer with other people around then alone at home." Blaine said, not quite believing his own words and yeah, he was worried about Kurt's safety at the Carmel/McKinley Championship game.

Puck heard the serious tones in his friend's voices. "At least we're on our home turf and they're coming to us. We are going to show them just how much we hate them on the field."

Kurt glided up the boys with a bright smile on his face. "How was your meeting?"

Blaine was surprised to see Kurt at school this early. "Okay, but what are you doing here this early?"

"I figured you'd have a little time this morning after your football meeting and I thought you might like coffee and breakfast delivery service." Kurt held out the cup to Blaine as well as a toasted bagel.

"Dude, we're like brothers." Finn gave a pouty look. "Where's my coffee and breakfast?"

Kurt shook his head at Finn's outraged pouting. "I think Rachel has your coffee and breakfast."

Finn's face lit up with a smile and he took off down the hall, only to spin around before he turned the corner. "Thanks, Kurt."

"I'm going to go find my woman, guys. See you in class, maybe." Puck wiggled his eyebrows and walked in the opposite direction.

Kurt smiled and nodded at his brother and Puck before turning his attention to Blaine. "So, are you going to tell me about your little football meeting?"

"It was just the usual, Kurt. Who were playing in the championship game since it wasn't decided until late last night and Coach Beiste gave us the usual lecture about playing clean and fair and good sportsmanship. It wasn't anything too interesting, I promise." Blaine smirked as he finished off his coffee and bagel.

"So, who are you guys playing?" Kurt asked, curious since Blaine hadn't mentioned their opponent in a championship game.

"Um…" Blaine didn't know how to say it.

"Blaine?" Kurt was surprised when his boyfriend looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than standing there at that moment.

"We're playing Carmel for the championship." Blaine rushed the words out of his mouth.

"Really?" Kurt was a little surprised.

"Yeah, and it really sucks." Blaine eloquently put it. "We should…"

"We've got class, Blaine. We can talk about it at lunch." Kurt said, not wanting to have this conversation right now. Just the idea of Carmel put a lead weight in his stomach and he couldn't talk at that moment.

ZZZZ

Finn caught Blaine between classes. "Dude, what's wrong with Kurt?"

"What are you talking about, Finn?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend's step-brother oddly.

"He's been staring off into space during the classes we share, so what the hell is the deal? Did you two have a fight or something?" Finn wondered because Kurt and Blaine didn't really fight or argue ever, at least that he knew about.

"No, he asked who we were playing in the game and I told him." Blaine shoved the books in his locker, a little harder than necessary.

"Damn." Finn shook his head. "But don't let it worry you. Kurt is strong and it's not like you could have kept it hidden since it's all anyone is talking about. I think I've been asked like a hundred times about it, even a couple of teachers asked me about the game."

Blaine shook his head sadly. "It's just that I know this is going to bring up bad memories for Kurt. Probably the reason why he's not been himself this morning."

"He'll be okay." Finn said reassuringly.

Blaine shook his head. "I'll talk to him about it."

ZZZZ

The buzzing cafeteria was not Kurt's idea of a pleasant lunch, but the pouring cold rain outside put a damper on his plans to escape and let Blaine drag him over to the glee table where everyone was eating and chatting about the big game.

"I can't believe you're playing Carmel." Mercedes shook her head and picked at her own lunch.

"Tell me about it." Sam agreed, involuntarily wincing at the bruises he'd probably be sporting after that game.

"It's going to be a bitch of a game." Puck commented, earning a head slap from Lauren. "Sorry babe."

"Blaine, please don't even say it." Kurt glared at his boyfriend, knowing him so well. "I am going to be there and no one is going to stop me."

"Kurt, the phone harassment has gotten worse and that's just a tipping point." Blaine pointed out and then realized at their friend's shocked glances that they didn't know about the phone calls.

Rachel was the first to respond. "What kind of phone harassment, Kurt?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, Rachel, and you know exactly what kind of harassment and if you don't, ask your dads." Kurt snapped, a little angry that Blaine had revealed that tidbit of private information. "Why do you think my dad has decided to drop the land line and go to just cell phones?"

She looked ashamed because she knew exactly what kind of calls they were referring too. She'd picked up enough calls at home. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it, Rachel." Kurt just wanted to put his head down on the table and disappear into the floor. "And I am going to that game, Blaine, come hell or high water."

"Your attackers could be at that game and I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt's hand and rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

"And I love you, Blaine, but like I have been telling everyone else, I won't let some cowards prevent me from being there to cheer you on." Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

Santana mock gagged. "Please just put a frigging collar on him or pee on him or something to mark him as yours. This lovey-dovey crap is ridiculous and no one here wants to see it. You two are making me sick."

Lauren jumped up from her chair angrily and stood in front of Santana. "Don't make me teach you another lesson, honey. I don't care how they do it in Lima Heights Adjacent because I will show you how they do it in my neighborhood and it won't be pretty."

Puck smirked as he watched Santana slink off with her tail between her legs after being called out in front of all of them. They'd thought Santana had changed, but they were wrong because of her hateful attitude toward all of them, but mainly Kurt.

Puck had been around and wasn't shocked by anything anymore, but even he'd been shocked when Santana had flat out refused to dance with Kurt in a glee routine they were planning for Regionals and Mr. Schue had been forced to come up with a routine that kept Kurt and Santana completely away from each other.

Lauren and Kurt had become a lot closer since the brutal attack. Their friendship was oddly touching because they were so opposite. She was incredibly protective of the ones she considered friends and Kurt was one of those people now.

Blaine turned back to Kurt after watching Santana slink off. "So, how do you think your dad is going to take the news that our championship is against Carmel?"

"How do you think he's going to take it, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his words frosty.

Blaine wisely kept his mouth shut for the rest of the lunch, letting his fingertips run over Kurt's thigh, silently showing him just how much he loved him. They'd deal with any building storm as they always did; head-on and with the support of their friends and family.

ZZZZ

Will could only hope that the kids responded to his announcement positively. "Coach Beiste, Coach Slyvester, and I have decided that the Glee Club is going to do the half-time show at the championship game."

"What song are we going to do?" Rachel asked, breaking the tense silence of the room.

"We've decided that 'Born This Way' is an appropriate song to perform. It is our duty to educate those who need it." Will spoke softly as he watched the kids respond to his announcement of song choice. "Why don't you guys get warmed up and we'll practice. Kurt, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?"

"Sure." Kurt got up and followed Mr. Schue into the hall. He was a little concerned when Mr. Schue shut the door to the choir room.

"I wanted to tell you that we don't specifically need you for the performance at the game if you don't feel safe, Kurt. No one is going to give you any trouble if you choose not to do the routine." Will grimaced, never thinking he'd be giving this talk to one of his students.

"I will be there." Kurt said firmly. "I've never let cowards win before and I'm not about to start now. Besides, you said it was important to educate these people, right?"

"All right, but if you change your mind, you let me know." Will left the option open for Kurt, just in case.

"I won't." Kurt walked back into the Choir Room with his head held high and took his seat next to Blaine, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces.

Santana glared at everyone around her. She didn't want to do this stupid performance, but there was no way that Coach Slyvester was going to let her out of it. Hell, she'd just have to fake being sick to get out of this crap. Her dad was a doctor and he'd give her a note, if she needed one.

ZZZZ

Kurt walked into the garage after school and glee to talk to his dad and break the news about the game. He could only hope Burt would take it well.

Burt exploded, nearly throwing a wrench across the garage. He narrowly missed a window and Kurt flinched at the thudding sound the wrench made when it finally hit the ground.

"Well, that was an appropriate response." Kurt dryly said.

"Well, it's an appropriate response from someone who just can't believe what you said to me." Burt stared down his son.

"We are playing Carmel in the championship game and New Directions is performing at the half-time show." Kurt put his hands on his hips and stared at his father.

"And you seriously think you're gonna be there?" Burt asked.

Kurt glared at his father. "I know I am going to be there to support my boyfriend, my brother, and my friends at that game. As well as perform in the show."

Burt knew he was beat when Kurt took that kind of attitude. "What are you going to do for the half-time show?"

"Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste and Coach Slyvester thought doing 'Born This Way' was an appropriate song." Kurt braced for his dad's reaction.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Burt was furious. "That's just going to make you a target, Kurt. I can't go through another scare like that, son."

"Dad, I know you're worried about me. Hell, everyone is worried about me and that sucks when we should be worried about the game and our performance. I am going to go out there with a smile on my face because I won't let the cowards and bullies win."

Burt shook his head. "I just want you to be safe."

"I know that, Dad, and I am taking all the right precautions. I'm going to sit with you guys or the girls during the game. No one is stupid enough to target me if I have people around who will fight to the death for me." Kurt reassured his dad.

"All right. Just as long as you're safe, I'm okay with this." Burt nodded, lying. He wasn't okay with this by a long shot, but he wouldn't deny Kurt the opportunities that everyone else seemed to have. He just couldn't do that to his son.

"Thanks Dad." Kurt gave his father a smile before skipping off to the office to do a little paperwork and homework.

ZZZZ

In the days leading up to the game. Burt was preoccupied as he thought about Kurt going to that game and performing in that show that his closest employees and friends noticed.

"Burt, are you really going to let Kurt flaunt himself in that half time show?" Tony Smith asked. He'd worked at the garage since it had opened and had watched Kurt grow up.

"It's not like I could stop him." Burt complained.

"You're his dad. You could stop him if you wanted." Tony reminded Burt. "Just make up some lie or something. Kurt wouldn't find out."

"Really? You think Kurt wouldn't find out that I lied to him?" Burt looked at his friend incredulously. "This is Kurt we're talking about, man."

"Tony's right, Burt." Nicky Ryan spoke up from where he was working on a 2001 Honda. "You can't let Kurt do something so stupid."

"You think my kid is stupid for wanting to do this?" Burt asked, his words frosty.

"I think it's stupid that you're letting him do something that's going to bring a lot of trouble for everyone around here." Nicky said. "Do you not think that we get harassing phone calls at two in the morning because we're associated with this place?"

"If you're so worried about the attention, you know where the door is, Nicky." Burt glared at his employees.

"I think we're just all worried about the kind of trouble that Kurt could bring. None of us want to see him get hurt again." Tony said.

Burt sighed. "Just get back to work." He couldn't believe his own employees and people he considered friends were worried about all of this. When did being a parent get this freaking hard? God, he wished Kurt's mom was alive right now to help him deal with this. He loved Carole with all his heart, but she wasn't Kurt's mom and didn't understand.

ZZZZ

Championship Game…

Game night was bitterly cold and no amount of coffee was keeping anyone warm. Walking into the McKinley High Football Stadium had been an exercise in futility. It was clear who the Carmel fans were the way they stared and sneered at Kurt and his family when they'd walked by. Kurt tightened his new sparkly black scarf around his neck as the cold wind blew across the stadium. He'd specifically picked out this scarf because it highlighted Blaine's new letterman's jacket. He remembered how Blaine had smiled and indulged him when he'd shown it off last night.

Kurt had wanted to sit with the girls who were in the row directly behind the football players, but he'd conceded to his dad and Carole's 'request' to sit with them for the first half of the game and after the half-time show, he could sit with the girls if nothing had happened.

ZZZZ

Kurt winced when Finn was sacked after the whistle was blown. Carmel was playing dirty and the refs weren't catching everything, as much as they'd been trying. Several of the Carmel players had been thrown out of the game already for playing rough and dirty.

"Kurt, it's okay." Carole noticed her step-son's increasing nervousness. "They're expecting the dirty plays and late hits. Please don't worry about it."

"It's just that…" Kurt couldn't form the words.

Carole put a hand around Kurt's shoulders and gave him a one-armed hug, hoping to calm him down a little bit. The excessive amounts of coffee Kurt had consumed wasn't exactly helping with the nervousness either.

ZZZZ

None of the guys were sad when the whistle was blown for half-time. If anything, McKinley's players gave a sigh of relief as they jogged off to the locker room to either change for the show or get some downtime.

"How's Kurt doing?" Finn asked Blaine as they changed out of their football gear into jeans and tee-shirts for the half-time show.

"He's okay, Finn. You know Kurt doesn't let anyone or anything get him down." Blaine answered, slipping on his own tee-shirt that said "Coward" in reference to leaving his high school because he was bullied out. He noticed that most of the guys were using their tee-shirts from last year.

ZZZZ

"Are you guys ready for this?" Will asked before the New Directions went onto the field. He wanted to make sure they were all ready to step onto that field.

"Yeah, we're bad-asses. We can take anything they scream at us." Puck cracked his knuckles as he looked at the crowds.

Kurt took his place and breathed in deeply before the music started. He spun around, opening Blaine's letterman jacket to show his 'likes boys' tee-shirt and singing his heart out.

No one was quite prepared for the red solo cups being tossed at them from the Carmel side. They all continued to sing and dance, eliciting loud cheers from the McKinley side.

Will was ready to cut the music when he noticed the good time the kids were having performing for the crowd. Their wide smiles and generally happy look were completely telling that they were stronger than the abuse Carmel was screaming at them. Even the adults had gotten into the spirit; Will was wearing his shirt with Butt Chin, Beiste had her She-Male shirt, and even Sue was wearing a shirt with Gentle because she routinely claimed she was too easy on the kids at McKinley. He watched the kids with pride as a smile climbed onto his own face. They'd had to change the routine a bit because they'd decided to keep Kurt in the middle, surrounded by the guys in case someone from Carmel decided to get brave and try something stupid at the game.

Will was seriously disappointed with Santana who he knew was faking sick. He'd been surprised at her changed attitude toward Kurt and all things glee. It was seriously troubling to him.

ZZZZ

After the half-time show in which the McKinley fans had stood and cheered for a good ten minutes straight blocking out the taunts and hateful screams from the Carmel side, Kurt walked back to the locker room with Blaine hand in hand and the rest of the girls.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug and kissed his head. "I don't want to let go of you."

"Hey, you've got to get back out there and win." Kurt laughed. "It's going to be okay, Blaine. I am going back to the stands with the girls and I will be cheering you on. I'll be sitting with the girls right behind you guys and cheering the loudest."

"I know, but it's just that…" Blaine couldn't help but worry.

"Quit worrying about me and worry about how you're going to win the game." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulders.

"Dude, come on. Let go of your boyfriend." Puck slapped Blaine's shoulders.

ZZZZ

Locker Room…Half-Time

"Boys, I know it's been a rough game, but you guys are playing clean and fair and I am proud of you for that. I want you to give it your all and win it. Then you can rub it in as much as you want to Carmel." Coach Beiste gave her pep talk.

ZZZZ

The boys were at the line of scrimmage, ready to face off when one of Carmel's players opened his mouth.

"McKinley's team is still made up of girls and fags. You all disgust me. Hell, even your girls aren't even girls." The Carmel player taunted, getting agreeing looks from his teammates.

Finn and Blaine simultaneously stepped forward, ready to pound the player into the ground. They were quickly restrained by Mike, Sam, and Puck. No one was prepared when Karofsky went after the Carmel player and knocked him down and started to brawl.

Carole, Burt, and the rest of the McKinley parents were on their feet, shocked at what was going on down on the field. Kurt and the girls were also on their feet, trying to get a good look at who was involved in the brawl.

Coach Beiste was storming onto the field, screaming, while Lauren and the other McKinley players stayed on the sidelines, looking just as angry and ready to beat some ass.

Finn and Blaine and the other guys were surprised that Karofsky had been the one to react so violently to the taunting.

Coach Beiste shoved Karofsky toward the locker room to get changed since he'd been thrown out of the game. "Zizes, you're in for Karofsky."

"With pleasure, coach." Lauren jogged onto the field with a maniacal glint in her eyes.

Lauren walloped the Carmel player the moment the whistle was blown. "And that's how we do it at McKinley High, asshole."

ZZZZ

The guys dumped the jug of Orange Gatorade over Blaine's head because he'd made the game winning play. Blaine shook off as much of the ice cold liquid as he could before jogging over to where Kurt was standing with the girls with a smirk on his face.

"Hey." Blaine stood there, shaking in the cold and smiling.

"Don't even think about it, Anderson." Kurt glared as Blaine moved closer toward him. "You're orange and sticky."

"Please, baby. I made the game winning play and you wouldn't deny me a kiss would you?" Blaine cooed and turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I would when you're dripping in cold, sticky liq…"

Blaine pulled Kurt's scarf and practically dragged him closer to kiss Kurt deeply. Both boys ignored the catcalls and insults that were being thrown their way.

ZZZZ

Carmel's coaches were stunned when their players refused to take the field for the 'good game' routine, but not surprised and they wouldn't force their players back onto the field for some stupid routine. Coach Beiste wasn't surprised when it happened either, since Carmel always played dirty

ZZZZ

Kurt rubbed his hands together, as much as trying to generate heat as to stave off the flashbacks. This time, his girls were with him and not leaving him alone.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you." Jesse St. James sneered at the girls and Kurt.

"Jesse." Rachel acknowledged her ex.

"I'm surprised you're willing to show your face at a football game, especially after what happened last time, Kurt." Jesse looked at Kurt with a creepy, leering look on his face.

Kurt's skin crawled with the slow, assessing look Jesse was giving him. It was creepy and weird.

Rachel stepped between the two boys. "You know, Jesse, I've really been on your side and given you second chances and you really didn't deserve a damn one of them." Rachel balled up her fist and punched him in the eye.

"Oh my god." Mercedes was in shock and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I did that." Rachel's blood was pulsing through her veins.

"Wow, Rachel." Tina was still in shock at Rachel of all people throwing a punch.

"It felt really good, but it really hurts…I think I need some ice." Rachel was holding her hand. Mercedes took her friend off to get ice while Tina stayed with Kurt to explain to Finn what had happened.

"Why did Rachel punch that loser?" Finn asked when Tina said she was with Mercedes getting ice after she'd punched Jesse.

"Because he was being all weird and creepy with Kurt." Mercedes said as the two of them arrived back with Rachel holding the ice bag on her hand.

"Damn. I didn't think Rachel had it in her." Finn was seriously impressed by his girlfriend. "What did Jesse say to Kurt?"

"It wasn't so much as what he said as how he said it and the looks he was giving Kurt." Tina shuddered. "It was seriously creepy, Finn. It gave me the heebie-jeebies."

"Kurt…" Finn spun to face his step-brother.

"No, Finn, I don't want to talk about Jesse St. Sucks." Kurt snapped, determined to not let anyone upset him on this night.

ZZZZZ

Blaine slipped into his jacket as he pushed through the doors and found Kurt safely waiting for him with the girls and Finn.

"Hey." Blaine smiled as he made his way over to his boyfriend.

"Hi. You're not orange anymore." Kurt laughed. "It was a good game and you're totally awesome."

"I know." Blaine laughed at the compliment. "So…there's a party at Puck's to celebrate."

"I thought we could have a private celebration." Kurt shyly said.

Blaine blinked. "Oh…okay." He pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Puck smirked as he walked out of the door and spied the kissing couple. "So, I take it you're not coming to the party, Anderson."

Kurt pulled out of the kiss to look at Puck. "We might be there later…much later."

"Whatever dudes." Puck shrugged and went in search of his girlfriend.


End file.
